1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to radiation protection and more particularly to apparel worn to protect the head from X-radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental offices usually provide extreme protection for the dentist or other operator of dental X-ray equipment, such as the operator's removal to another room behind a lead wall. The dental patient is often protected from exposure to X-rays of some parts of the body. A lead apron is draped over the torso, especially of women who are pregnant or who are suspected of being pregnant. Protection from X-rays for the heads of patients is universally absent.
Recent government studies now indicate that no amount of radiation exposure is completely safe. It had been the opinion of many that negligible and insignificant levels or accumulated doses of radiation posed no health risks at all. The radiation helmet offers a degree of protection to the head of the patient that reduces the ill effects caused by even low levels of radiation exposure.